976-Evil
| running time = 92 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = 976-Evil }} 976-Evil is an American independent horror film that deals with subjects of demonology, Satanism, and the occult. It was directed by Robert Englund with a screenplay written by Brian Helgeland and Rhet Topham. The movie was produced by Cinetel Films and Horrorscope Productions, and distributed theatrically through New Line Cinema. It was first screened in London, England on December 9th, 1988. It premiered in the United States on March 24th, 1989. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Now, horror has a brand new number". * 976-Evil (1988) redirects to this page. The title of this movie is often stylized as 976-EVIL, which also redirects to this page. * This movie is alternatively known as Dial the Devil. * There are thirty credited cast members in this film; 29 humans and 1 parrot. * An extended cut of the film, which was released to home video in VHS format features and extra thirteen minutes of footage that was not in the theatrical release. * 976-Evil received grossed $2,955,917 in the box office in the United States. * This film was shot on-location in Los Angeles, California. * The 976 prefix was a telephone exchange number, which has since become defunct. * This movie marks the directorial debut of Robert Englund. * A sequel film, 976-Evil II, was produced and released direct-to-video in 1991. The movie was directed by Jim Wynorski of Chopping Mall fame. * This is Brian Helgeland's second film work as a writer, and his second work in the horror genre. * Actor Darren E. Burrows is credited as Darren Burrows in this film. * Actor Gunther Jenson is credited as Gunther Jensen in this film. * Actor John Currie Slade is credited as Jon Slade in this film. * Actress Wendy J. Cooke is credited as Wendy Cooke in this film. * Actor Tom McFadden is credited as Thom McFadden in this film. * Actor Nay K. Dorsey is credited as Nay Dorsey in this film. What Else Have They Done? * Director Robert Englund is best known for his work in front of the camera. He played the iconic role of Freddy Krueger in the Nightmare on Elm Street film series, as well as on the Freddy's Nightmares horror anthology TV series. * Screenwriter Brian Helgeland is also known for writing the story treatment for A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, which stars Robert Englund. That film was released four months before this one. * Screenwriter Rhet Topham is also known for writing the 1986 rock 'n roll horror movie ''Trick or Treat, featuring Ozzy Osbourne. * Lead actor Stephen Geoffreys is best known for playing the character of "Evil" Ed Thompson in the 1985 horror/comedy Fright Night. After shooting this movie, he then went on to appear in a string of hardcore gay porn films. People gotta make a living, right? * In the horror genre, actor Robert Picardo is best known for playing werewolf serial killer Eddie Quist in The Howling. He will later go on to play the Emergency Medical Hologram on the science fiction TV series Star Trek: Voyager. * Cinematographer Paul Elliott was also the director of photography on Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. * Actor Paul Willson also played historical figure Winston Churchill in FDR: American Badass. * Actress Lezlie Deane also played a character named Tarcy in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare in 1989. She also played Sue Kaller in the "Cabin Fever" episode of Freddy's Nightmares. * Actor Jim Metzler also played a man named Roger in the 1992 film Waxwork II: Lost in Time. Recommendations * 976-Evil 2: The Astral Factor * Fright Night * Nightmare on Elm Street, A * Sick Girl * Trick or Treat * Waxwork II: Lost in Time External Links * * * * 976-Evil at Wikipedia * * * * 976-Evil at the Fright Night Wiki Gallery Hoax 001.jpg Hoax 002.jpg Hoax 003.jpg Hoax 004.jpg Spike and Suzie.jpg Suzie - 976-Evil.jpg Wendy J. Cooke.jpg Wendy J. Cooke 002.jpg Suzie - 976-Evil 001.jpg References Arachnophobia | Birds | California | Cats | Demons | Deputy | Electrocution | Female frontal nudity | Female topless nudity | Fish | Frogs | Gunshot victims | Head injury | Heart ripped out | Hell | Impalement | Knife | Los Angeles | Los Angeles County | Motorcycle | Mutilation | Occult | Paramedic | Parrots | Possession | Profanity | Sergeant | Severed hand | Slasher | Slit throat | Throat injuries | Victim | Waitress